


Weep with them that weep

by CatherineWinner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bits of fluff, F/M, One Shot, a take on the need to be vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: A part of her wanted to scream at him, remind him of all the good his anger has ever done for him and to just STOP. But her voice failed her when she saw the tears stream down his face. She allowed herself to sit on his bed, the only thing he hadn’t yet destroyed, she bent her face into her hands and allowed herself to cry for the woman they both lost.Spoilers(ish) for TLJ





	Weep with them that weep

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are my own.
> 
> Reviews are loved.
> 
> Mostly this is a take on the need to be vulnerable and how true vulnerability creates true connection. 
> 
> I have a feeling this may grow into more, but let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Dedicated to Marie, juststoriesintheend, for being an awesome fangirl/friend! (Merry Christmas!)

_ What cannot be said will be wept. -Sappo _

The galaxy separated them, so many worlds, so many creatures and conflicts are between them, yet they still remain the closest individuals in the entire galaxy. The bond, forged by the Force, connected them despite the desire from each that it just vanish and leave them to their worlds. 

 

Rey didn’t regret the bond more than when she heard about the General. 

 

They had been in silence before, both going about their routines, pretending that the other was not just in the corner of their minds. Rey had been cleaning parts, preparing them to be reassembled while Kylo had a droid attending to yet another gaping wound.

 

Poe had slammed his fists on her door shocking them both. The door opened before Rey was even standing, she frowned at the pilot.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“It’s the General, she’s requested you. Let’s go.” His face was drawn and serious and Rey knew.

 

She couldn’t help herself, she looked into the corner of her mind and saw him. His expression was a mix of shock, fear and denial. Rey forced herself to turn away from him and followed Poe.

 

She knew he was with her and she wished he wasn’t, experiencing his shattered heartbreak had barely allowed her to walk straight. 

 

The room was packed with people. The General laid in the middle in her hospital bed, dressed in the pale gown she hadn’t left in days. 

 

Rey was ushered to the bed, hands pushed her into a seat and suddenly she felt overwhelmed with devoted motherly love. 

 

Leia’s hand crawled toward Rey’s and clasped it without a word. 

 

Rey felt Kylo, Ben she forced herself to think, behind her. His fear was overwhelming, his grief just beginning and already he was being swallowed whole.

 

Leia gave Rey’s hand a tug, the younger woman leaned toward her. 

 

“Make sure he always feels loved.”

 

Rey opened her mouth to say something, she has no idea how to respond but she felt she need to say something.

 

“Make sure he knows he can always find the light.”

 

Leia’s hand curled tighter around Rey’s as the older woman’s eyes settle over her shoulder.

  
  


It was how she passed, with her hand in Rey’s and her eyes locked on the son she did not see.

  
  


For the first time, the bond separated them and Rey regretted his absence from her mind.

 

It reconnected them hours later and instantly Rey found herself in his room. He had been swinging his saber into walls, screaming sobs with each swipe, slashing his only chair over and over until it was splitters on the floor before him.

 

A part of her wanted to scream at him, remind him of all the good his anger has ever done for him and to just  _ STOP _ . But her voice failed her when she saw the tears stream down his face. She allowed herself to sit on his bed, the only thing he hadn’t yet destroyed, she bent her face into her hands and allowed herself to cry for the woman they both lost. 

 

She heard the blaze of his saber over her tears, she felt the shattering flakes of wall hit her, she heard his screams and felt his pain worse than her own. 

 

She felt his barriers  lower slightly then his pain amplify hers, and suddenly she couldn’t breath. Rey fell to her knees, his bed no longer able to hold the weight of her grief. 

 

She could no longer hear his sobs or his saber. She doesn’t care, she’s lost the General,  _ Mother _ , and nothing can ever fill this hole in their soul.

 

They sob for so long everything hurts. She sobbed until she has nothing left, he sobbed until he couldn’t think clearly.  

 

And then he comes to her.

 

He curled himself around her, letting his back hit his bed frame and wrapped both arms around her. She lifted her arms and held him. 

 

The bond no longer felt like punishment. 

 

Ben opened to her allowing her to see his favorite moments with his mother. Their combined memories brought them both some measure of  peace, whatever peace is left in the galaxy without it’s Princess.

 

It was hours later, no words have been spoke between them. Ben hasn’t touched his saber instead he’s sobbed into her, buried his face into the back of her neck and held her tightly, the anger slowly fading with each tear. 

 

Rey felt  the bond between them begin to fade, she wanted to hold on, she wanted to stay wrapped in his arms but the force ignored her pleads.

 

She moved slightly out of his reach and looked into his red rimmed eyes. He felt it too and knew their time together was over.

 

“I’m- so sorry.”  Her voice cracked, his pain had nearly broken her.

 

He nodded, his eyes locked onto her’s. 

 

“You are-” It was stupid, to say what he must already know, but for the General she’d give the truth it’s moment. “You are a part of me-I’m always going to be here for you.”

 

His eyes had changed then, the sadness faded every so slightly and another expression shone through. Rey didn’t have the time to recognize it before she was taken from him.

 

It’s days before she felt the tug of the force, then their bond reconnected hem. He was standing alone in front of the galaxy and she had busy strategizing with others. She forced her mind to return to the world in front of her.

 

Yet she left a gap in her mind, an opening he could see through. Rey left her most fragile self in that spot, and welcomed him with open arms as he offered himself to her.   
  
  
  



End file.
